Evaluate the utility of measuring soluble interleukin-2 receptor levels and soluble CD8+ antigen levels in the serum of patients with inflammatory bowel disease to predict relapse and to guide anti-inflammatory therapy. Control values are being established for both sexes for pediatric age groups.